


Leonard Snart's Horrible, Really Bad, Not Good Day...

by GachMoBrea



Series: Random [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: After Explosion, Gen, Poor Snart!, Post-Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), crossovers!, doppelgangers, jumping dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: After the explosion at the Oculus, Snart is thrown into other dimension...then another...and another...(List of Crossovers provided at the end of the work.)





	Leonard Snart's Horrible, Really Bad, Not Good Day...

_"There are no strings on me."_

 

The first thing Snart notices as he starts to wake from the black abyss, is the warmth of sunshine on his face. The sound of waves crashing against a shore reach his ears next and he scrunches his face in confusion as he tries to activate his brain enough to remember when he and the team went to the beach.

Snart opens his eyes to bright blue skies and sparse white clouds above him. He turns his head left and right to see grass surrounding him. He sits up, his body tingling but otherwise feeling normal and he looks around. He's sitting atop a cliff, looking out over a vast ocean in place he's never seen before.

"Mummy, who is that?" a young girl's computerized voice says and Snart turns around to see where it came from.

Sara, in a light white sundress, is staring at him curiously. In her left hand, she's holding a clear tablet with a generated picture of a young girl who is mirroring the woman's face perfectly. A man sitting a few feet away, stumbles to his feet and rushes over to the woman.

"Ava, don't do anything reckless," the man quietly warns Sara in a British accent.

 _Ava?_ Snart frowns as he gets to his feet. The woman looks exactly like Sara. Had he been dumped into another time line with the woman's past or future ancestors?

"Who are you?" the Sara look-alike asks, her head tilting to the side as she takes a step closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Ava, I'm sure he's just a traveler, just like us," the man appears to plead with the woman, sparing glances of worry in Snart's direction.

"The name's Snart," the Legend drawls evenly, grateful that being exploded into who-knows-where didn't affect his voice. He chuckles at his own thought then pats himself over to make sure he was all there.

"Is he lost, Mummy?" the tablet girl asks. "Can we help him?"

The Sara look-alike steps over to Snart and takes him by the crook of his elbow.

"I will help you not be lost," she says, then starts to drag Snart away from the cliff.

"I'm good," Snart saying, trying to get out of the woman's grasp. Whoever this Ava girl was, her grip was like iron and unbreakable.

"Let him go, Ava!" the man snaps and the woman stops to look at him with a confused frown.

"Why?" she asks. "He needs help."

"No he doesn't," the man counters. "He never asked for our help anyway."

"But I want to help him," Ava says, pulling on Snart again to force him forward.

The man stands in front of the woman, his arms up and she stops again.

"Please," he pleads, "let him go. You might hurt him like you hurt me. Remember?"

Ava lowers her head in shame but doesn't let go.

"You don't want to hurt people, do you Ava?" the man adds.

The woman lets go and Snart steps away, rubbing at the sore spot that he's fairly certain is going to bruise.

"Let's go," the man smiles, offering a hand to the woman. "We should walk together with our daughter. She still hasn't seen the entire beach yet."

"Okay," Ava nods, lifting the tablet up so the girl projected on it can be at eye level.

The strange family walk away and Snart shakes his head at them.

_Where on earth and when am I?_

A strong gusts of wind pushes sand up into Snart's face and he lifts his arms to shield them, wishing he had his goggles with him still. The wind picks up speed and he feels his body being lifted up and towards the edge of the cliff.

Snart shouts out in fear as the ground below him disappears from under his feet and he stars to plummet towards the sharp ricks being beaten by white, foaming waves.

He closes his eyes tightly as he awaits his second death.

　

...

　

"No need to worry, citizen, you're safe now," Raymond's voice says.

Snart drops his arms from his head as his eyes snap open. The usually annoying scientist was smiling at him brightly, his hair swept up into a strange sort of curl with far too much hair gel.

"Raymond, what on earth?" Snart starts, then belatedly realizes the man was carrying him bridal style. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The Legend tries to get out of the other man's arms only to be held tighter when he sees that they were **_flying above a city_**!

"Woah there, citizen," Raymond chuckles. "It's not quite safe to leave the flight yet."

"We're flying-You're flying?" Snart curses whatever dimension he's been thrown into as he tries to get his bearings while still being flown around by an imbecile.

Thankfully, Raymond lands them on the roof of a nearby building and Snart can get out of his arms to glare at him properly.

The scientist is in a skin tight, blue & red suit with a giant 'S' on the chest of in inside a diamond shape. It was an honest to whatever-you-believed-in _superhero costume_ , complete with a cape!

"Are you a Meta-Human now, Raymond?" Snart snaps at the man. Did that mean he was back in Central City? "What's with the stupid get-up? Those tight looks ridiculous on you."

"I'm not sure who this 'Raymond' guy is, but I hope you'll be able to find him if he's your friend," the hero smiles with teeth. "My name is Superman. You might have read about me in the newspapers," he shrugs bashfully, "or seen me on the television."

_Great. So, apparently all of my team have been sucked into this dimensional bubble just so that they can drive me insane._

"Ah!" Superman lifts a hand to his ear. "Another call for help. Stay save, citizen. Welcome to Metropolis!"

Snart watches the man fly off in his ridiculous outfit and desperately hopes that the others won't be dressed the same way when he finds them. He heads straight for the rooftop exit, not wanting to be swept away by the wind for a second time, and makes his way down the building for the streets below.

　

...

　

Snart walks out the doors of a building that didn't match the one he was placed onto and startles to a stop as a man crashes on top of a black car parked across the street from him. His eyes widen as he recognizes the man.

"Mick?"

Mick, wearing a white shirt, leather pants and with _hair_ on his head, jumps down from the crushed car and takes off down the street. A dark skinned man jumps down from the building right after to chase him, wearing a long black coat and carrying a _sword_ on his back.

Snart doesn't waste a second thinking about whether he should chase the two. His legs are already pumping under him before he can realize he might not want to get involved with his partner's doppelgänger.

Even though Snart gives it his all, he loses track of Mick on the unfamiliar street and the swarming crowds. He tries climbing up ledges to look out for the dark-skinned man, who was wearing the easier to see outfit, but can't even manage that.

Panting for breath, Snart stops at a traffic intersection and happens to lift his eyes up as he tries to think of his next move. He sees a person in a white shirt standing atop of the building across the street from him and he frowns when the person moves a white bundle to the side as if to toss it down.

_What is that in his arms? Where's the other guy?_

Even with Mick's back to him, Snart can tell his partner is talking with someone on that roof. Maybe they were negotiating the release of whatever the bundle in his arms was.

Mick turns his head to look down at the oblivious crowds of people milling around Snart and he wonders if he can see him from so far away.

Mick turns back for a few more words, then he tosses the bundle. Snart's heart clenches as he realizes it was definitely a baby, then it works into overtime when his partner disappears right in front of his eyes.

Snart watches the dark-skinned guy jump from the building with the bundle then he turns away to follow the crowds away from the building.

_Where are the others? What's going on? Am I going to other time lines? Other dimensions? Or am I actually dead and this is the afterlife?_

An arm reaches out to grab Snart by his coat and drags him into a side alley, tossing him over a small row of metal garbage cans to land on a pile of broken wooden pallets.

Snart groans against the new pains on his body as he rolls away from the pallets to stand on his feet. He sways on wobbly legs as he locks eyes with a man who was definitely _not_ his partner.

"Why were you watching us, morsel?" Not-Mick asks. "Do you have a death wish? I can help with that."

The doppelgänger smiles with pointed teeth and Snart _really_ wishes he had been allowed to keep his gun while being thrown around these confusing worlds.

"I'm going to throw out a wild guess here and say you're name isn't Mick Rory," Snart drawls, crouching down for a piece of wood to use as a weapon.

"Never heard of him," the doppelgänger shrugs, stepping closer. "I take it we look alike? Not that I care."

"You two seem to share the same short temper," the Legend remarks, chancing a few glances to see if there was an escape route.

During a one-second look away, the doppelgänger manages to get right in front of him. Snart swings his weapon but it breaks like a toy on the man's arm. A hand wraps around his throat and he chokes as he's slammed up against the unforgiving wall of the building beside him.

"You're very lucky to catch me while I'm busy," NOT-Mick sneers, leaning his face into his prey's. "Otherwise I'd drain you right here, right now."

The vampire opens his mouth wide to hiss at the human, making a show of his teeth.

Snart would probably be scared if he wasn't having such a hard time breathing. He struggles against the doppelgänger, lungs burning for lack of air, as black edges around his vision, but it's no use. The twisted world around him is covered by his own eyelids and he passes out.

　

...

　

The surface bellow Snart rises and falls on its own, waking him from a dreamless world. His eyes snap open to a wooden ceiling, walls, and a floor. He sits up in under a swinging, cloth hammock and immediately covers his nose as the stench of the place tries to make him gag. Bare feet of sleeping men around him hang form other occupied hammocks, so Snart carefully sneaks passed them to find a way out. He finds a narrow set of stairs and follows them up to a hatch that he opens to blinding sunlight. After waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust, he slips away to the right, towards a rail and looks beyond it.

As he had already guessed, he's on a ship. A ship in the middle of an ocean who knows where/when. He swallows thickly as his stomach churns with the waves lapping at the outer sides of the vessel.

A man shouts out from above him and Snart turns as he sees several men rushing about the ship, tending to sails or other things that he can't think of what its name was.

"I see the stowaway is awake," a man with a classic pirate voice jars into Snart's head and he turns to it. Rip Hunter, dressed from head-to-toe in pirate gear, is glaring back at him, his hands on his hips.

"What are ye doin' on this here ship?" Hunter demands to know.

"You can't help but be captain wherever you go, huh?" Snart drawls unhappily. He really wasn't interested in fighting a boat filled with pirates. He was still sore being choked out by a hairier version of his partner.

"Captain? HA!" Hunter laughs, putting both hands to his stomach. "No, I be no captain. I'm merely a scullery cook about this here vessel."

_Well, at least there's that going for me._

"The name's Long John Silver," Hunter's doppelgänger continues. "What be yers?"

"Captain Cold," Snart smirks. "Where are we headed?"

"Captain?" Silver laughs again, this time louder. "We don't be needing no second captain aboard this tub, I tell you that now, stranger!"

A young man, no more than thirteen years old, runs over to the pair and stops besides the pirate.

"Mr. Silver, who are you talking to?" the boy asks with a British accent.

"The stowaway I found in the bunks," the pirate answers with a wide smile. "Apparently, this voyage has booked an over haul of captains!"

"You're a captain?" the boy asks, sounding amazed. "How did you come to our ship?"

"Land ho!" a voice from above calls out, saving Snart from answering. People seem to come out of the woodwork to rush onto the ship and lay eyes on the island just coming into view over the front of the boat.

_Oh, good, I can make my escape then._

With all the excitement over the island and preparation needed to be done for the approach on it, Snart easily manages to slide into the shadows and hide out of sight.

When it comes time to get on the boats to row to shore, Snart steps onto the one with Silver on it. The man laughs when he sees him but doesn't stop him from coming along.

One land, Silver makes a show of stretching out his arms with a contended sigh.

Snart doesn't like this version of Hunter any more than he liked the other one. He slowly trails away from the group and into the thick foliage of the island. When he hears gunshots, he takes off away from the noise, cursing pirates and his current fate as he runs blindly deeper and deeper into the forestation.

　

...

　

Snart stops to catch his breath in an opening of the trees. Birds chirp happily in his heart pounding ears and he looks around to make sure he wasn't followed.

Content that he was alone, and with his breath back, Snart starts walking out of the forest completely. The opening he was at leads him to a small hill that overlooks several acres in front of him. Set atop a hill, there's a bona-fide _castle_ , taken right out of a fairytale book and Snart can't help but laugh at it.

_Might as well go see what's messed up over there. Can't be worse than the others._

Snart walks with unhurried steps towards the castle, using the road as a guide. He stops a few times to rest, twice to eat from an apple tree, not having eaten anything since he woke up to insanity, and once to drink greedily from a stream.

Night falls before he makes it to his target. During one of his pit stops to rest his legs, Snart hears two women's voices singing out the word "Impossible!" at the top of their lungs. He watches a carriage, followed by a trail of golden glitter, pass him by, carrying the women's voices, and he desperately hopes that one of his teammates isn't the owner of either of them.

With a sigh for his frustrations, Snart gets up for the final leg of his journey.

At the castle, there are guards all over the place...but they're stupid and Snart easily maneuvers around them and makes it inside.

The shindig they've got going on inside is the epitome a little girl's dream. Hundreds of people in fancy outfits are either dancing in perfect harmony over shining, marble floors, or standing like perfect statues to the side.

Snart grimaces in sympathy over a few less-than-glamorous characters as he walks in the shadows around the party-goers. He keeps his eyes open for the next doppelgänger he should meet and isn't disappointed when he finds him.

Professor Stein, his hair brown with hints of grey and no signs of white, is dressed in a golden accented, green dress coat and sitting atop a throne beside Whoopi Goldberg.

_Stein's a king...And married to an actress?_

When a handsome, young Asian approaches the monarchy and calls the professor's doppelgänger "Father" Snart closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

_How exactly does that work out?_

Shortly after, there's singing and dancing, so Snart grabs some food off one of the heavily laden tables and walks away to find something valuable to steal.

　

...

　

Snart walks out of the brightly lit hallway of a fancy party and steps onto a dirty sidewalk in the middle of another city. He turns around to go back but the party is gone, the enormous door he pushed now a broken piece of metal screen barely hanging on its hinges.

He turns back around and looks up and down the streets before him.

_Now what?_

A small engine revs towards him and Snart looks towards it. Jax rides passed him on a red scooter with the logo "Pizza GOGO" while black monsters with glowing blue mouths chase after him.

Snart is just **done** at this point.

Sighing, he walks towards one of the beasts as it looks to him. He raises his arms up in defeat, ready to go to the next screwed up world already. The beast jumps, Snart closes his eyes, there's a rush of air, a sudden pain in his head, and he passes out again.

　

...

　

"Why did you have to hit him?"

"I wasn't trying to! You saw how close that beast got to him. He was going to get eaten!"

"You keep scolding me for being out of practice but in reality, it's _you_ who needs to work on your swing!"

"Kendra, please, can we not argue about this in front of him? Looks, his face is already twitching in agitation."

"Snart?" Kendra's voice calls softly as a warm hand touches the Legend's face. "Are you awake?"

Snart opens his eyes to see the woman hovering over him. He puts his hand over hers and pulls it away. Kendra's worried face breaks into a small smile as she leans away, giving the injured man room to sit up.

"You two are alive and together in this world, huh?" Snart drawls, uncaring for whatever reality he was dealing with. He looks around what appears to be the _Waverider_ SickBay and wonders if he can use it to get back to **his** world.

"Snart, we were together when you last saw us as well," Kendra reminds the man. "We found Carter with Savage, remember? He had been brainwashed."

"Is that what happened?" Snart tries to remember. Flashes of his last few encounters with team look-alikes take over his memories and he sighs as he truly can't remember.

"He up yet?" Mick's voice growls, shoving the couple out of the way to get at his partner. He crosses his arms over his chest even though the other man doesn't look at him. "What did you think you were doing, Lenny? Is knocking me out your go-to strategy from now on?"

Snart blinks up at his partner to watch the man's mouth for signs of pointed teeth. He doesn't see any and the man's bald again, so he's fairly certain he's safe.

"Gideon says Len's awake," Sara's voice says next as the woman arrives. She smiles at the Legend when he looks to her, then hits him in the arm. "That's for blowing yourself up."

_Okay...This seems real..._

Snart unhooks himself from the blue IV tube and slowly slides off the chair-bed. The others follow him with varying worried expressions, Mick's face being the most tense as he narrows his eyes at his partner.

"The party hanging here?" Jax jokes as he enters the room next, followed directly by Stein. He raises a hand in greeting to the Legend. "Snart! How are you feeling, man?"

"Yes," Stein nods. "Have you sustained any adverse alterations to your genetic makeup from the incident?"

"Wasn't he scanned when he came aboard?" Raymond asks as he joins the already large group. He looks to the bird couple. "Did Gideon check him over?"

"Mr. Snart appears to be in the same condition he was in when he was last aboard the ship," Gideon answers.

"Why is everyone hiding away in SickBay?" Rip grumbles as he saunters in, his hands in his pockets.

"Is this some sort of class reunion?" Snart grimaces, stepping away from the people who looked and acted like his team and missing his gun again. "All we need is cake and balloons."

"Cake might be nice," Raymond smiles, looking to the others for approval.

"Ah, you muse be feeling out of sorts due to your ordeal with Savage," Rip says with a snap of his fingers. "Rest assured, though, you are back to where you belong."

"Savage?" Snart repeats, his stomach twisting. "What do you mean?"

"After you ran off on your secret mission to destroy the Oculus, we discovered that you had actually been captured by Savage," the Captain explains.

"I can't believe you figured out how to pilot those things by yourself so quickly," Mick grins at his partner.

"And we're, like, really sorry for thinking you actually blew up," Raymond adds. "We should have made sure before going off on other missions."

Sara hits the man in the arm and he pretends to zip his mouth shut in apology.

 _Close, but no cigar_.

Snart sighs at the inconsistencies, his shoulders dropping as the hope of him finally making it back is destroyed by the very people who gave him it.

"What's the matter, man?" Jax asks. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You better go back for your Snart," the Legend tells the group. "I'm afraid you got the wrong guy."

"Wrong guy?" Sara frowns.

"I don't think that's possible," Stein says. "Gideon checked and your genetic makeup matches perfectly with the Leonard Snart who has been traveling with us all this time."

"I am Leonard Snart but not the one from this reality," Snart explains. "I've been jumping from one dimension to another since I blew myself up at the Oculus."

"But you didn't really die, you were saved by Savage to be used against us," Raymond argues. "We saved you from being eaten by a pack of hungry lions!"

"That's the thing," Snart hisses in air through his teeth for affect. "Last I remember, I was about to be eaten by an unearthly animal. It was black with a blue mouth." He looks over the confused faces of the those who looked like his teammates, "Did the lions happen to look like that?"

"Oh dear," Stein's eyes open in alarm. "Did we really leave Mr. Snart to get eaten after all?"

"Maybe our Snart was never really alive," Carter offers. "It might have all been a trap to lure us away."

"Wait, so we're buying this guy's story?" Mick growls, jerking his thumb towards Snart. "Maybe Savage did something to his head!"

"Gideon?" Rip asks, looking up as if to see the AI.

"I could find nothing wrong with Mr. Snart," Gideon answers with regret in her artificial voice. "Though, I could run the tests again."

"Wait a minute," Sara raises a hand as she looks directly at Snart. "How are you moving from different dimensions, realities, or whatever?"

"Heck if I know," Snart shrugs. "There is, however, a pattern where I'm in some sort of peril before entering another one."

"So if I shot you, you'd disappear?" Mick asks, lifting his gun and pointing it at the man. Sara and Kendra, who were standing beside the pyro, each grab an arm so that Carter can take the man's weapon.

"Even if he isn't our Snart, you shouldn't try to kill him!" Raymond scolds the man.

"I was just asking a question!" the pyro defends himself.

"Do you think this power of yours could be controlled?" Stein asks, ignoring the minor accident.

"I'm still coming to grips with it," Snart grimaces.

_How do you control your body randomly appearing wherever it wants?_

"Hold on a minute," Jax raises a hand to garner everyone's attention. He points to Snart, "If he isn't our Snart, then shouldn't we go back to look for the guy? Or, at least, hunt down Savage and force the guy to tell us the truth?"

The entire ship shakes with a force of being hit, sending everyone stumbling a few steps to remain standing. The alarms blare out in warning as Gideon informs them of an approaching ship on the attack.

"Everyone to the bridge!" Rip orders, running from the room first.

"What about-?" Mick frowns as he looks to where the double of his partner was. "Where'd he go?"

The ship shakes again and the team run off to face their newest foe.

　

...

　

Snart stumbles forward on shaking legs as the ship disappears from around him and he appears inside a blue whirlwind. Straightening on nonexistent ground, he looks around for any other occupants in this strange world.

"Snart?" Barry steps out of the whirlwind with a woman and looks the man over to make sure he was seeing the right person. "How did you get into the speedforce?"

"Are you one of us?" the woman asks, her words surprising the speedster standing beside her.

"Listen, lady, I don't know you and I don't care who you are," Snart drawls. He looks to the hero, "Where are we, Barry, and how on earth do I get out of it?"

"The speedforce," Barry repeats. "And...I don't know how to get out without being able to open a dimensional portal."

"So I am dimension hopping," the Legend sighs. He closes his eyes as he tries to get a grip over what was giving him the unreasonable ability. He doesn't really _feel_ any different.

Snart clenches his fists as he tries to focus more on himself. He drowns out the speedster asking him stupid questions and the woman eyeing him speculatively, allowing the darkness in his vision to take over his mind as if it could clear away his every thought.

Then he sense it....A _pull_ , almost physical, hiding deep in his bones.

Snart lets go of everything, falling back physically as he tries to reach the miniscule change within himself. He doesn't feel himself hit the ground. He doesn't feel anything, really. It's almost as if he's floating in mid air...so Snart opens his eyes.

Snart finds himself standing in a blindingly white room. There are no doors, no windows, no furniture, not even a single lightbulb. It's just six walls of white and he's alone...

For three seconds, then he finds himself standing before him.

Snart blinks at the older version of himself. His own doppelgänger is wearing dark jeans and a sweater with a leather coat overtop. His face is aged with wrinkles and he has a trim, grey beard. But his eyes are as sharp as the ones Snart sees in his reflection.

The older Snart huffs at the younger one.

"I didn't imagine myself to look so annoyingly lost at this point," the older man drawls with a slight rasp to his voice. "Get a grip, boy."

"You're one to talk," Snart returns. "Are you me further down the road where I become an introvert?"

Older Snart breathes out an amused laugh.

"This is just a plateau," he states. "It's the first place I brought myself. It exists to exist without purpose, that's why it's sci-fi bland."

"Are you here to teach me the ways of the Jedi?" Snart asks. "Or are you me if I was an enlightened idiot with fashion sense?"

"I miss that snark," the doppelgänger sighs. "I can't seem to get myself to come up with them so fast these days. I've really wanted to put that tight-wearing Raymond in his place several times too."

"So you're me later on and you've met me here for what reason?" Snart asks, annoyed at the round about.

"You already know, you twit," the older Snart snaps. "I thought I'd be more grateful to have someone show me how to use my powers rather than stumbling through universes for the next five years like I did." He sighs, rubbing at his face. "That sounds so messed up coming out of my mouth."

_I came back to teach myself. What a headache._

"Can you bring us to a better venue at least?" Snart drawls. "This place is making me prematurely blind. Plus, I haven't had a decent meal all day."

"Might as well," the older Snart nods. He offers himself a hand. "It helps to have physical contact."

"As long as the universe won't implode," Snart shrugs. He didn't really care if it did. He had gone through enough in what felt might have been a day's time, give or take, and all he needed now was some food and a _long_ night's rest.

The younger Snart takes the older one's hand and they both disappear, leaving the stark white room absent of everything...

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> ((Psst!!! I own nothing! I do NOT own the show(s), movie(s), or character(s)!!!!))
> 
> The following is a List of all the referenced Crossovers (in the order of appearance):
> 
> * Sara - The Machine (2013) ~ Ava/The Machine ~ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2317225/?ref_=nm_knf_t1  
> * Raymond - Superman Returns (2006) ~ Clark Kent/Superman ~ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0348150/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_42  
> * Mick - Blade: Trinity (2004) ~ Drake ~ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0359013/?ref_=nm_knf_t3  
> * Rip - Treasure Island (2015) ~ Long John Silver ~ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4481340/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_5  
> * Stein - The Wonderful World of Disney Cinderella (1997) ~ King Maximillian ~ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0128996/  
> * Jax _ Attack the Block (2011) ~ Dennis ~ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1478964/?ref_=nm_mv


End file.
